


“Let’s Have an Apocalypse; It’ll be Fun” – Said No One, Ever, Except Maybe Chuck

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And Sam is his BFF, Cas is a Valley Girl, Chuck as God, Crack, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Meta, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this image on Tumblr where God is all like, “I think we should have an Apocalypse,” and Gabriel is all, “I’d rather not,” and you just know that Lucifer is on the floor somewhere just chillin’ and Michael is all sleepy-like and he’s not gonna move for anything but he sort misses his Luci and Cas is all “alllll-ight, huggy-bear, I feel you,” and Balthazar is as high as fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Let’s Have an Apocalypse; It’ll be Fun” – Said No One, Ever, Except Maybe Chuck

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this image: 
> 
> http://33.media.tumblr.com/d37694d68ec7fefa0f8b848926837416/tumblr_mpkg1fXxI21r1fkuxo1_1280.jpg
> 
> If you are the owner of this image and want me to link to you/credit you, just leave a comment!

_Today is Sunday,_ Chuck thinks idly as He flips through the paper from November 23, 2063. It’s less a paper and more of a physical manifestation of the two years of video, five hundred million tweets, 200,000 new images, fifty thousand new tumblr posts, two thousand new websites, and three hundred thousand news articles created during the twenty-four hour period He’d so wisely set aside to be called November 23, 2063. Well, it’s mostly automated, but the cool thing about being God is that He gets to take all the credit for everything.

 

He frowns as He remembers that His followers are declining in number daily. “Hey you guys, I think we need to start another Apocalypse,” He informs His sons gravely.

 

Gabriel groans but doesn’t rise from his comfortable Michael-shaped pillow.

 

“But, Dad,” Luci whines from the floor. “We’re still tired from the last Apocalypse.”

 

Balthazar stops feeding Castiel just long enough to send Him a withering glare. Cas growls at the lack of attention. Someone says something on the other end of his cell phone and Cas swoons. “Yeah, Dean, I’m still here. What’s that, huggy-bear? Oh, yeah, we’re defs still on for tonight. See you later, boo.” He blows a kiss through the phone before hanging up. “Daddy, I don’t wanna throw another Apocalypse!” He whines.

 

Chuck shakes His head. “Come on, it’ll be fun. Besides, what’s that saying? Oh, yes. Apocalypses are the spice of life. Or is it Apocalypsi? Remind Me to check My dictionary later.”

 

“Apocalypses are the spice of life? Really?” Balthazar asks incredulously. “Who says that?”

 

Michael waves one sleepy arm at the youngest angel. “Respect your elders,” he mumbles before snuggling back into Gabriel. “Mmm, Luci, where are you? Wanna cuddle,” he whimpers.

 

Chuck rolls His Eyes. “Have children, Death told me. It’ll be fun, he said. Go forth and procreate so I can have more things to reap, he said. It’ll be flowers and rainbows and puppies, he said. I’ll show him!” He disappears in a flash of Heavenly Wrath.

 

Gabriel goes back to sleep and Lucifer considers getting off the floor to join their cuddle pile but ultimately decides against it. Balthazar goes back to force-feeding Castiel and Castiel decides to call Sam.

 

“Like, OMG – I don’t care if you’re busy hunting a nest of vamps right now, this is _totes_ important – me and Dean-beanie-weenie are going to the moo-ovies tonight, gurl!”


End file.
